This proposal is for the GHESKIO Centers in Port au Prince Haiti to prepare for the ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB program. The GHESKIO Centers, directed by Jean Pape, is a Haitian non-governmental research and training organization working in close partnership with the Haitian Government on HIV and inter-related diseases such as tuberculosis and sexually transmitted infections. Dr Pape and GHESKIO have collaborated with Dr Warren Johnson of Cornell University for 20 years and Dr Peter Wright of Vanderbilt University for 10 years. This long research and training collaboration has culminated in numerous publications and the recent launch of a Phase 2 HIV vaccine trial at GHESKIO. (HVTN Protocol 026) The three partners are currently collaborating on five NIH grants and two UNOP/World Bank/WHO TOR grants for research and training in Haiti. The research base for the ICOHRTA-AlDS/TB program in Haiti will be 1) HIV prevention clinical trials of HIV vaccines and vaginal microbicides through the NIH HVTN and HPTN. 2) Therapeutic clinical trials for adults and children of highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) regimens and tuberculosis regimens 3) Operational and health science research in support of an expansion of GHESKIO service activities to 25 departmental health centers in Haiti. This expansion is being supported by the Haitian MOH, the United States Agency for International Development, and Mission of French Cooperation. GHESKIO has a three-step strategy to develop a proposal for The Fogarty International Center's ICOHRTA-AlDS/TB program. The three steps are 1) Consolidate existing collaborations and define the research training program with national, regional, and international partners 2) Establish the GHESKIO organizational structure to accomplish this training program and 3) Prepare a long-term institutional development plan to sustain the program in the future. A series of 4 workshops with key partners will be held that will allow GHESKIO to proceed in a step-by-step fashion towards the development of an ICOHRTA-AlDS/TB proposal.